There a first time for everything
by dracolov
Summary: This is a look at Harley's first feelings for the Joker. There first kiss and other first for them along the way. Joker/Harley
1. There first kiss

A/N/disclaimer: Don't own never will, no money made here

A/N/disclaimer: Don't own never will, no money made here!

Part 1

_That first kiss is always the best_

_Oct. 25 2:48pm_

Dr. Quinzel looked over her notes trying to finger out just when she had lost touch and fell in love with the Joker. She wasn't sure weather it was the day he had told her his father had beat him or was it the day he asked her what was on her mind. Either way it all came down to the same problem. She was in love with a mad man and if anyone found out it would only turn out bad for her. She had short of told the Joker she had fallen for him, but not really. She had told him she was in love with one of her peasants. She just left out the part he was the one she was talking about.

What worried her most was someone other then him finding out about her feelings. She'd be fired, then her licenses would be taken away and finely she end up on the other side of the glass being asked 'What happened to you?' People would think _she_ was crazy! 'An for what a forbidden love I will never have?' She shock her head there was no way she would let it come to that. In a few seconds the Joker would come into her office and she would inform him this was there last session together. She was no longer going to dangle her forbidden love in her face temping her to do something stupid like kiss him!

The door opened making her look up scared and yet hopeful all at the same time it would be him. It wasn't the Joker; it was one of the guards holding his arm. "Pull the alarm Dr. Quinzel the Joker making a brake for it!" Her eyes widen as she pulled the alarm hoping her puddin' would be ok. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to get away or not. All she knew was she wanted him not to get hurt.

_Oct. 31, 12:34pm_

Dr. Quinzel was in her office trying to hide the fact she was freaking out not knowing where the Joker was. She wasn't aware her co-workers where worried about her all of them noticing a very strange change in her behavior. As shuts went up the Joker was back she ran out into the hall shoving several people to the floor to get to him. Forgetting herself in over whelming worry for the man she loved. Her eyes landed on his badly beaten body being tossed to the floor like trash. She caught him as he fell. Tear running down her face she glared up at the person who had tossed her love around so harshly.

Batman looked back at her in what looked to be shock. She hardly seemed to notice this as she was vowing to get him for what he had done to her love. No longer caring who saw she cared for The Joker. Harley help the medic take care of him. All the while coming up with her plans to free her love once more. She help close the thick glass door as she wonder were to get a boom. Placing a hand on the glass she stared in at her love wishing to be able to hold him close.

"Dr. Quinzel may I speak with you?" Harley nodded walking away form the glass window knowing what was coming. As soon as she was alone with Dr. Leland the woman started to ask her how she was and what was going on. Knowing she'd need her pass to get in later Harley took a deep breath an lied throw her teeth.

"I feel like I filed him as a Dr. I spent so much time trying to help him get better and keep him safe form himself…And I field" What a load of crap, there was no way anyone would buy this.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your self Dr. we all do the best we can here and the Joker is no easy case. He is one of the one's who will never get better no matter how good a Dr. you are…Why don't you go home, take a few day off and try to get over this." The woman smiled at her making Harley give a weak smile back say she do that. Moment later she was speeding down the road to get everything she needed to save the Joker.

_Oct. 31 9pm_

As Harley speed away form her old life, Mister J was laughing wildly next to her. She was so happy he was well enough to laugh she almost missed her turn off. Turn off the lights and hiding the car was easy. She watched as cop cars went flying by knowing they were looking for her car she sighed. 'Now were do we go?' She hadn't thought that far ahead. Pretty much her plan end once she had hid the car. "Harley" her love said softly drawling her attain to him.

She looked over into his eyes giving a slightly worried smile "Is everything alright Mister J?" She leaded over to make sure he was computable. "Are you in pain?" He used his good arm to hold her to him before running his nose down her neck.

"Get back on the road; go to the north side of town. There is an old run down theme park there. It's one of my nicer hide always." He started to kiss her neck. "We'll be safe there for awhile." He let go Harley draw in a long breath before taking the case to take his lips with hers. It was a long deep passionate kiss she breathed out softly on his lips.

"As you wish puddin'"


	2. making love and saying it out loud

Part two

Part two

_Will he let me that close?_

_Nov. 2 2am_

Harley sighed looking up at the ceiling from the floor. She had hoped Mr. J would let her sleep in bed with him, but he wouldn't. They had kissed in the car after that he seemed to close her out. She had tried to kiss him again and he had used his foot to kick her away. She wanted to be close to him to hold him in her arms and never let go. She however knew it wouldn't be that easy. He was not a trusting person after being alone for so long no one would be. It was a shame to think she had given up her whole life to be with him and he wouldn't even let her in his bed with him.

Harley sat up to look at his sleeping face only to find he was wide awake. His eyes moved over to look at her. "Can't sleep dearly?" He asked coolly she made a proudly face nodding her head 'yes'. He smiled meekly before sitting up and getting out of bed. It had took her all she had in her not to run over to him and help him out of bed. Mister J hated it when she did that. He liked to do things for himself in his own way. As she watched him her heart started to pump faster and all the love she had for him started to bubble up in her month before she know it she was saying something she wasn't sure she should say.

"I love you Mister J" She watched as the Joker started up looking awkward as he looked over at her as if wondering if she meant it. Only crazy love for him lined in her eyes and fear he would reject it. A light chuckle left his lips before he stood up nodding his head as if saying 'that's ok'. He then started to walk away form her only making Harley let out a deep sad sigh.

_Nov. 15_

_9pm_

Harley held her purse close to her body as she walked out of the elevator with the real guests of the party. Mister J had given her, her first chase to prove her love to him. It was the police man ball meaning lots of cops would all be in the same place at the same time. Seeing as her puddin' was all healed up he planed a little gag for them and she was to help carry it out. There was no duet in Mister J mind the batman would show up. Batman would attack Mister J never even considering that one of the 'guest' had a load gun in there purse, meant to be used on _HIM_.

As the party really started to pick up Mister J and his clown men made there big enters. She wanted to run over to him and through her arm around his neck to give him a big kiss for the second time, but she played her part of scared guest. The clown when had just started to shack down the crowed when Batman came bursting throw a window. As Mister J said they exchanged some witty banter and Batman made his move for her puddin. Harley already had her gun in hand and as the Bat ran at her love she took aim and fired hitting him in the arm. "Keep you're hands off my puddin' BAT-MAN!"

She then shoved her gun in another woman face. "Now be a good bat and do what Mister J say or she dies!" She added just in case the Bat tried something else. Her true love smiled wide before clapping his hands.

"Well done my Harleyquinn make your daddy so probe!" He then kick batman while she smiled with loving adoring eyes beaming at him. She watched as Mister J beat the snot out of the batman until he kicked the bat out the window he had came in. It was easy seeing as Batman wouldn't do anything to provoke Harley into shooting the incant woman. They took the woman as a hostage and made there exit both happy to be ride of the Batman. (Or so they thought) As they got in the car and drove off Harley let go of the hostage thinking she didn't need her anymore.

Mister J was very happy with her as they got back home and went through the loot. He let her hang on him, play with his hair and run her hands all over his body. It was wonderful to finely be so close to her puddin'. Once the loot was spilt up, Mister J said it was bed time. Harley was about to head off to her room when Mister J took hold of her hand. "Were you going?" He asked softly before leading her toward his bedroom. Her heart started to zing in her chest as he kissed her pulling her down into bed with him. 'Is he going to make love to me!?' she thought as her dream started to come true. It wasn't until she was screaming his name it really hit her. She was now the Joker lover and girlfriend.


End file.
